Reflection
by dl-shipper34
Summary: Short story about a warrior who grieves over his lost love.


REFLECTION

The wind blows softly over the rolling earth, the sun setting golden in the sky. I sit on a hill overlooking a valley. To anybeast passing by, I look sad and depressed. I wear a simple blue tunic with a red sash at the neck, but despite my look the fire of a warrior shines in my eyes, or so everybeast says. A sword is buckled on my back, the sword that belonged to my father. The sword I have gained back but lost so much with.

I know it will be with me for the rest of my seasons, this awful burning guilt in my heart. I had promised to protect her, give my life to save her. I miss her sweet singing voice, her peaceful hazel eyes, and her brave fighting spirit. I also miss my friends, all those I made on the journey with her. A tear begins its short life in my eye and dribbles down my cheek, dying on my paw. I can smell the sweet scent of woodland flowers all around, feverishly wishing she were there to share it with me. I wish I could gaze into her eyes and tell her how much I love her. But I am just dreaming; she is gone, only a memory, my memory.

I get up and draw in a breath, taking in the wonderful aroma of forest. Touching the swordhilt, I begin descending down the hill, towards a river. There rests a large rock with flowers running on it. I peer down at the soft spot of grass that below houses her beloved body. Another tear dips down onto the grass as I bury my head in my paws. One moment she was alive, the next lying slain on the ground, no longer breathing. If only the enemy had taken me instead of her, I think to myself. But those seasons are done and I can do nothing to bring her back, nothing can change the past. My mind flashes back to the first time I met her, those gentle eyes staring back at me, speechless. When she saved my friends and I by singing in that beautiful voice of hers, when she kissed me and said I was a hero to her. I had told her that I loved her, but I wanted more than that. Now that chance is gone, off like a breeze on a summer's day.

I pick a sprig of the flower from a nearby bush and set it gently on the grave. Taking out my sword, I gaze reflectively into the blade, made from a fallen star many seasons ago. I wish I could show it to her, what has been done to it to make it like no other. All of a sudden I go into a berserk rage, driving the blade deep into a close patch of grass, screaming aloud like an injured animal. I pant heavily, looking up to the heavens, knowing this was no way to act like a warrior. But I did not care about that now. The thoughts of being a fierce warrior left my mind immediately, only leaving me to think about her. That's all I thought about: her, my one true love, now gone from my life, never to sing or talk to me again.

I snarl and drive the blade deeper and deeper, until it is up to the hilt. I know my father would be furious at me for treating his sword like that. The image of him entered my mind as I instinctively pull the sword out from the soil and wash it under some cool river water, apologizing aloud to particularly nobeast save my father. As I wash the blade, however, I notice my reflection. The surface water shimmers in the sunlight, and for a moment I think I have seen a different creature, the same species as me, but a little different. I gaze into the lovely eyes of a maid for a second, then the water moves again and I am staring back at my old self again. But I see something. There is only half of me in the reflection. The other half is gone. The image sticks in my mind as I apologize to my father for using the sword in such a manner, but explain I was frustrated and scared. I sit down beside the grave and for the first time think about how my father felt when his wife, the mother I never knew, was killed. Must have felt the same as me, I think. Lonely and lost. Lost along the way with nobeast to guide you, lonely because the one you loved was taken away from you. I bow my head and quietly sing the words of the song I most loved, sung by her.

I open my eyes, glancing around at my surroundings. Two huge gates open before me, and standing there at the entrance is her, illuminated by a white glow, the sprig still on her shoulder from all those seasons back. I walk up to her, staring into her eyes, not once moving mine from hers.

"Rose"

"Martin"

I see my reflection in a pool of water beside me, and I realized that my other side of reflection was now there, although it wasn't quite me. I point to it.

"Look, Rose. We are one."

Finally, after all those long seasons, those seasons of pain and suffering, the thought of never seeing her again, disappear as we melt into each other's arms, becoming a part of each other. She steals the words from my mouth as I am about to speak.

"I love you."

We are together at last…for eternity.


End file.
